Silver Eyes
by deathpenity17
Summary: First it started when she was 7. Now it's her 3rd year at Hogwarts, and still she does not tell anyone her secret. Threatening letters are piling up. Her mother suddenly is there also. That is until HE came. vampire Sirius
1. The Diary of an Abused Little Girl

Silver Eyes

Silver Eyes

**Chap. 1**

**THE DIARY**

SEPTEMBER 13TH, 2001

PEOPLE SAY THAT THE NUMBER 13 IS UNLUCKY. I SAY I WAS BORN WITH UNLUCKINESS.

"Hey, Hermione. How was your summer?" asked a board Harry Potter, sitting across from her on the Hogwarts express train.

_Screams filled the air as a mother stepped between her only daughter and her husband. The husband cut her instead. _

"It was . . . good." said Hermione as she looked at her dirty shoes. "How was yours?"

"It went fine, surprisingly. But that didn't change how long a wait it is to be here on this day." said Harry. He looked closely at her. Something had changed . . . but he couldn't put a finger on what it is. He shrugged it off, thinking he was just seeing things.

Hermione mean while sweat dropped as she noticed that Harry was looking at her closely. She let out the air she was holding in, with relief that he decide to not pay anymore close attention to her.

She looked around the compartment, ignoring Ron's stares. Wait a sec. Didn't Harry want to tell them something? She turned back to Harry again. "What is it that you want to tell us?"

At first he jumped with surprised that he forgotten what ever it was that he wanted to tell them before quickly plunging into the story at hand.

"Hold on a sec. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" he asked confused.

"But they'll catch Black. After all the muggles are looking out for him too."

"Well sure. All we know that Black's a crazies lunatic." muttered Ron near the end. Harry looked at him.

"Thanks Ron." said Harry before, the train suddenly jerked into a stopped.

"Why did we stop?" I asked. "I mean we can't be there yet."

I watched as Harry opened the compartment door, to barely look out before another jolt from the train made him sit down on the seat again.

"Don't know. Maybe we've broken down." suggested Harry. I hope so as I glanced at the new DA teacher. He was _still _sleeping. Honestly. What made him so tired?

Just then a thin fog came in and it became suddenly chilly in here. No. Scratch that out. I'm wrong. It is freezing now. I glanced at the bottle that Professor Lupin has. Sure enough it turned into solid ice.

I looked up to see a person that is hooded. I couldn't see its face apart form the decaying fingers it had. It turned to me so suddenly that I froze in fear. Suddenly a memory came up toward the surface that I was hoping that I wouldn't see it again.

_No! No! No- not my daughter! Please take me! Don't hit her! AHH! Wai- Stop!-_

_SHUT UP YOU WOMAN! YOU UGLY BITCH! SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT ARE YOU CRYING ABOUT! THAT I'M ABOUT THE SLICE HER THOUT OUT? WELL TOO BAD! BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID BITCH!_

A cry was heard as I heard my self screamed a horrible screamed as he tried to cut my throat again and again. I saved my blood in bottles and put them in my trunk hoping if I would drink it I may get stronger. Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I'm insane like Sirius Black. I guess I am.

I suddenly was blinded by the bright light as I recognized that Professor Lupin standing up and pointing his wand toward that monster. Before I knew it there was silvery things coming out of it. And then it was gone.

The lights flickered on. I didn't seem to remember that they went off. I was in my own world back then. I looked around to see Harry's hair sort of standing on end. I looked scared as he is.

"What was that?" asked Harry shakily. I was wondering also along those lines.

"It was a damentor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It was searching the train for Sirius Black. Here have some chocolate." said Professor Lupin, friendly. "I didn't poison it. It'll help."

I took mine that he gave us. Sure enough, I felt better. My parents will kill me if I eat any candy. Well my dad will. I wonder if there is a healing chocolate bar? That will be a major help for me.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts was silent as can be apart from the breathing and the load 'Get that cat away from my Scabbers!' from Ron. I really don't like Ron right now.

X

I walked up the steps using a longer rout to the Gryffindor common room. I quickly said the password and hopped it. Who would say 'pig snout' as a password? Even I had trouble fingering out that my self. Or even for harder to think is this scrapes of notes that I found in my old diary.

'_How the hell am I still alive?' _ Even that I have trouble to fingering that one out of my self. And I am still thing on it.

I walked pass the annoying girls but they some how are not friend I would say but maybe aquatinted is a better word. I walked into the girls dormitory, feeling suddenly tired. I was just in before annoying girl number one jumped on me.

"Didn't you see the Daily Prophet? You shouldn't be walking alone at any times! He might rape you!"

'Who?' I thought tiredly. "Err- who?"

She looked surprised that I didn't seem to know this.

"Sirius Black! Haven't you been looking at that news?"

"Yes, I did. I'm just very tired that's all! Can I get some rest?" I asked exasperated. She quickly nodded her head before she shoved the said news paper in my hand. I looked at the picture. It was Sirius Black trying to get away from the guards that are manhandling him. As I looked closely at it, I thought he looked sort of like a vampire.

Yes I am crazy. Time to go to bed.

I quickly put it on the bed as I quickly undress and redressed into my ripped up clothes. I bought some new clothes enough to last for two whole weeks. Making sure that Harry and Ron don't get suspicious.

Once I was in my clothes I quickly went to the bath room and did everything else I could think of. I quickly went into be and curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

And.

Not knowing that I held the newspaper and slept with it also while I went into oblivion of darkness.

The last thing I could hear was pansy giggling.

"Hermione got a crush!" she sang quietly.

Thankfully, for me or I would have whacked her across the back of her head for her stupidity and annoyance.

**A/N: Sorry! No Sirius yet. Probably until the third or fourth chapter is up. Please review. Yes. I did memorized the script of the movie.  
**


	2. BLOOD

**Silver Eyes**

Silver Eyes

**A/N: Peoples I think I forgot the annoying girls's names. Is like Lavender and Pravite? I think? I don't think I spelled that right. The names now just popped into my head. And about that Sirius cominning into the story. Well it'll be Hermione breaking down sooner than two thirds in the whole book J.K. Rowling did. SO there! Weeee! **

Chap. 2

_BLOOD _

WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME?

The day passed and it didn't get better on for Hermione. Ron's yells about her cat keep killing his rat, making her burst into tears as she tries to walk away from him. Before she knew it, she was at the Care of Magical Creatures with Hadgrid. Her day even went worsened when Malfoy, got attacked by the hippogriff, Buckbeak. She turned slightly angry when there might be a possibility for Hadgrid to get fired. The rest of her extra classes went enough for her.

The weekend light up her day for she was sleeping in. Once she awoke to see an owl peaking at the window. She got up to the window. The owl landed onto her bedside dresser. She gave it a piece of bread while she untied the letter on the owl's leg. The owl flew off and out the window.

She opened the letter and read only the few lines before she dropped it on the floor and took a several steps away from it. Her face turned pale while she stared at the fallen letter.

Dear, Bitch

Hope you have a hell of work to do. Why? You ask. Because you have soooo much work to do here. Die! Die! You stupid bitch! Die!

Beep you,

Dad.

Her hands covered her face as she silently cried. What would her mother be like when she would get home?

Dead? Probably. There is a huge chance at that. Alive? She hopes so, ignoring the fact that there is a huge difference between them was slime to none.

**_Sneak peek- _Do you think I'm going to tell you who Pov. is? More importantly WHAT just happened? If you think you got it tell me what really did happened!  
**

_I looked to my right to see a gray dog- Fang I think- staring at me. I was too tired to notice anything strange for I was really sleepy. Hold on a sec! Since when did I was getting sleepy? Before I knew it, I was heading for the ground staring at someone's dirty shoes. As my vision faded, I felt something warm trickling down the back of my throat, making me gagged and forcefully swallow the warm subsistence down into me. I could feel someone holding me in like a cradle like state. And then . . . it was gone. _

_I looked around, surprised that I felt better. What was that?_


	3. the whole chapter of 'BLOOD'

**Silver Eyes**

Silver Eyes

**A/N: Peoples I think I forgot the annoying girls's names. Is like Lavender and Pravite? I think? I don't think I spelled that right. The names now just popped into my head. And about that Sirius cominning into the story. Well it'll be Hermione breaking down sooner than two thirds in the whole book J.K. Rowling did. SO there! Weeee! **

Chap. 2

_BLOOD _

WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME?

The day passed and it didn't get better on for Hermione. Ron's yells about her cat keep killing his rat, making her burst into tears as she tries to walk away from him. Before she knew it, she was at the Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Her day even went worsened when Malfoy, got attacked by the hippogriff, Buckbeak. She turned slightly angry when there might be a possibility for Hagrid to get fired. The rest of her extra classes went enough for her.

The weekend light up her day for she was sleeping in. Once she awoke to see an owl peaking at the window. She got up to the window. The owl landed onto her bedside dresser. She gave it a piece of bread while she untied the letter on the owl's leg. The owl flew off and out the window.

She opened the letter and read only the few lines before she dropped it on the floor and took a several steps away from it. Her face turned pale while she stared at the fallen letter.

Dear, Bitch

Hope you have a hell of work to do. Why? You ask. Because you have soooo much work to do here. Die! Die! You stupid bitch! Die!

Beep you,

Dad.

Her hands covered her face as she silently cried. What would her mother be like when she would get home?

Dead? Probably. There is a huge chance at that. Alive? She hopes so, ignoring the fact that there is a huge difference between them was slime to none.

How long does she have to live? Three days? A month? A week and a day? A whole year? She couldn't tell.

This is also why she hates Divination, because she can't do it. She tries so hard and yet she still can't do it. She decides to have a walk around the school. As she gets up and walks toward the door to the stairwell, she trips. She quickly got up and brushes herself before she comes down stairs.

It was quiet around the great halls. Too quiet. She sees a mouse scurrying across the floor, and then an orange cat chasing it. She shrugged and goes on to the grounds. Once she was there she found herself in front of Hagrid's house.

She looks around, it was noon and not yet dark so she guessed it was okay. She went up to the steps and knocked on the wooden door. Soon enough, Hagrid opened the door and let her in.

"What happened Hermione? Ya look like a wreck." said Hagrid. Hermione looked confused.

"Wait- what?" she asked. Hagrid looked closer at her. She looked tired and worned out. It's been a week of school and yet she is already breaking down. Is her brain suffering from her generous at last? He sometimes hopes so. She looked thinner than ever. Hasn't she been eating lately? She suddenly decides to go. He nodded for her to go letting her go off into the now darken night.

She stepped out side and stood there for a minute to look at her surroundings. Clear moonlighted sky with a full moon over her head making her see where she is going, the whopping willow tree is standing still, and a big black shaggy dog is walking into the forest.

Huh? She grew curious and began to fallow it, into the forbidden forest. It was light up enough for her to see as the dog's tail faded in and out of the fog as she caught up to it. It suddenly turned around to stare at her. She frowned to see the silver eyes staring at her. The dog soon turned around and ran out of her sight, before she could take a step or two to caught up to it. She blinked. Where did it go?

She turned back and began to back to Hogwarts. She heard something to her right. She looked back. Nothing. Didn't she hear something? She shrugged and kept on going until she _felt_ rather than heard it this time. Her eyes widen as she felt cold breathe on the back of her neck. just before she could take a deep breathe to scream, before she could run away from – what ever it is – to save herself, she felt more sleepy than anything but yet at the same time trying to willing herself to stay awake.

What ever it is that is doing this – she never heard of this creature that could do this to any other animals and humans alike. Her last strength she had left, she felt a cold hand, placing its fingertips on her pulse.

**X **

**HG Pov.**

I suddenly opened my eyes to see myself on the bed of my girls' dorm's bed. I shook my head. What happened last night? I asked to myself as I looked around. Was this the same night or another night? I guess I would know later. I absently rubbed my aching neck. I flinched. Since when did it feel like it was on fire? I think it is sore.

I think I need a glass of water. As I went to the bathroom a girl glanced at me, then stopped sort to stare at my neck. It was Lavender. She looked horrified.

"Hermione – What's that on your neck?" she asked. I looked confused. I just want a glass of water! Why ask a question now?! I quickly pushed her out of the way and went to the sink to get the water. It seems like time went to slow for me as I went back to bed. I was asleep in an instant.


	4. The inside story when i'll be typing ec

**Silver Eyes**

Silver Eyes

**A/N: Peoples I think I forgot the annoying girls's names. Is like Lavender and Pravite? I think? I don't think I spelled that right. The names now just popped into my head. And about that Sirius coming into the story. Well it'll be Hermione breaking down sooner than two thirds in the whole book J.K. Rowling did. SO there! Weeee! **

**What IS on her neck?!' I'm sorry you guys but I will explain it in the next chapter. Further more . . . ON Saturday I'll type like crazy for this story and thanks for the reviews! **

**Is like Lavender and Pravite? I don't think I typed that right. so i'm going to put Lavender more than this other annoy girl #2!  
**


	5. SNEAK PEEK

**Silver Eyes**

Silver Eyes

**A/N: What IS on her neck?!' I'm sorry you guys but I will explain it in the next chapter. Further more . . . ON Saturday I'll type like crazy for this story and thanks for the reviews!this is a sneak peek...  
**

**Is like Lavender and Pravite? I don't think I typed that right. so i'm going to put Lavender more than this other annoy girl #2!**

3 INVISIBLE

SOME PEOPLE ARE TOO BUSY TO NOTICE ANYTHING THAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. I GUESS I DON'T CARE ANYMORE.

Somebody help me, or else I'll kill myself. What the hell is wrong with my neck?! Everybody was looking at it like I got a vampire boyfriend and let him bite me! I'm Hermione Granger! People get your heads out of the gutter. Oh great. There's Ginny, looking horrorily at me – no – wrong at my neck. **sigh**. What is this world coming to?


	6. SINCE I DON'T HAVE A CHAPPY FOR YOU

**Silver Eyes**

Silver Eyes

**A/N: Since i did even type anything and it is hard to get it going again so i thought while you wait. . . if you are a twilight fan . . . i thought you may like to read this story called - 'STARVATION' just click on my profile and you will see it on there. if you don't like don't review it.**

**If you like some more . . . there is a harrypotter fic. same pairing as this but it is called. .... 'CLOSED DOORS' and another one is called . . . . . 'THE ROOM'! thanks for the patients. and i WILL type after Halloween!  
**


	7. loosing my mind NOT FINNISHED!

**Silver Eyes**

Silver Eyes

**Chap. 3 **

**INVISIBLE**

**SOME PEOPLE ARE TOO BUSY TO NOTICE ANYTHING THAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. I GUESS I DON'T CARE ANYMORE.**

Somebody help me, or else I'll kill myself. What the hell is wrong with my neck?! Everybody was looking at it like I got a vampire boyfriend and let him bite me! I'm Hermione Granger! People get your heads out of the gutter. Oh great. There's Ginny, looking horrorily at me – no – wrong at my neck. ***sigh*.** What is this world coming to?

I quickly turned around and walked away. I looked behind me to see her looking the other way. I walked off with out looking back again.

**Different Pov**

I watched as the girl with the fire hair was looking the other way. I looked at the girl with bushy hair. She looked slightly pale than usual. Was she sick? I looked at her neck. Only I could see the marks on her neck, while the others see an inflamed throat for the matter. It must be irritating for her. it wasn't that red nor that weird pink color. I guess I choose the normal person that gets straight 'O's instead the laid back kind of girl. I was smart in my year. Probably the eleventh top student in the entire school. But that changed. Oh. Did it change. Now here I am in the forbidden forest hiding and waiting for the right moment to take action. I watched as she went to her sit down near the squid lake is. Hope the squid doesn't get her. Oh yeah. I marked her. What a fool am I to be concern for a little human girl?

I turned back to the world to see her eyes, squinting at my way. I quick disappeared into the forbidden forest. Where is that crazy car that looked like it got beaten up by the willow tree? My shoulder hurts. Need to lie down. Oh. There it is!

Please don't run me over.

**Hermione Pov**

I walked toward the lake and stopped by the edge of it to sit down to do my homework. I was just starting when I felt an overwhelm of being watched. I looked up to see silver eyes staring back at me. I squinted just to make sure I wasn't see things.

It disappeared as fast as it came. I blinked a couple to go back to my homework, thinking that I was loosing my mind.


	8. been cutting myself like i did back then

**Silver Eyes**

Silver Eyes

**_sneak peek! so sorry that my writers block is on and i think think were i last left off was good to stop so i just next chappy is on. . . i don't really know. for the last couple of days *a week that is* had been horrible to me. started to cut my self like i did when i was in 5th grade. now in 9th and used to do it in 7th. so yeah I'm messed up again. verry little okay. not that big. so yeah no worried me. heres a SNEAK PEEK FOR ALL. _**

.

So this is how I, Hermione Granger, became more board than last year. And trying to see if I could get into trouble, by breaking the rules. Now that is a rare sight indeed.

.

I walked on the third floor, to stop in the middle of it, and said to the wall, "Pine fresh."

.

Instantly the door appeared and I opened it. I knew something was up. But that didn't explain the steamy bathroom. Why was it steamy? Did somebody forgotten to turn off the water? Or is somebody taking a bath?

.

Ugg! Raw image in my head. Get it out! Yuck. I looked into the steamy pool to see nobody in there. I quickly turned all the facets off. Once that was over. I looked into the water. Nothing but bubbles in my way.

.

THE ATTACK OF EVIL BUBLES!

.

RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

.

Just joking.

.

A boney tattooed hand shot out of the water, grabbing me and pulling me into the water. I choked, as I tried to regain breathe but soon stopped, as I stared at the person that grabbed me.

.

_**ANOTHER ONE! LETS JUST SAY THIS IS WAY INTO THE STORY!**_

_**.  
**_

_He kissed me softly, making me forget what had happened. He licked the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. I let him in and moan softly as his tongue went in. He kissed me lower – to my neck, which made me arch my back, and getting my body against his. What is happening? There is fire . . . in me . . . _

_ ._

_He suddenly let go of the kiss and backed away from me, breathing huskily. His usual silver colored eyes were darker than normal. _

_._

_**SO SORRY THIS IS IT! SIRIUS WILL BE TALKING TO HERMIONE!**  
_


	9. Memories

**Silver Eyes**

Silver Eyes

**Chap. 4  
**

**MEMORIES**

_**HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT I WAS BEING FALLOWED? OH. RIGHT. IT WAS INVISIBLE.**_

"Hey!" said professor Lupin. "What do you need?"

I looked around to see that we were alone before talking to him. "I need something that can tell me if I'm being followed."

Professor Lupin's eyebrows rose up. "Huh. . . . Is that so? . . . Well . . ."

Hermione fallowed him as he went to the back of the classroom to look through a pile of papers. He turned back to her to hand her . . . a piece of parchment full of writing.

"Wha – what is it?" asked Hermione as she looks down at the parchment. It looks like instructions to something for what she doesn't know.

"It is a potion that tells you when you are being watch or being followed. Use it once a week and you can tell if you are being followed or not." explained Professor Lupin. He regarded her for a few minutes before asking a question. "Why do you want this, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. Should she tell him?

Maybe not.

With out looking back and quickly saying a soft thank you she was gone.


	10. SIRIUS BEN SIGHTED! R U SCARED NOW?

**Silver Eyes**

Silver Eyes

**Chap. 5 **

**SIRIUS BLACK SIGHTED!! ARE YOU SCARED NOW?**

_**I THINK BEING BEATEN TO DEATH MADE ME TOUGH. 'WHY?' YOU ASKED? 'CAUSE I'M NOT SCEARED OF THE BOOGYMAN, STUPID.**_

.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" yelled Dean as he run up to the table at breakfast. I quickly got up to have a closer look at the article.

.

"Who?" asked Neville.

.

"Sirius Black."

.

That made everybody get up to see the article. I quickly said the name of the town.

.

"Duck Town? It's not far from here." I never thought he would be this close to Hogwarts. How does he do it?

.

"He can't get into Hogwarts, can he?" asked Neville, nervously. I shook my head.

.

"With the dementors at every entrance?"

.

"Black, he once slipped pass them, hasn't he? Who won't say he'll do it again?" asked Dean, making everybody excited.

.

"That's right. Black's mad. It's like trying to catch Black's smoke. Trying to catch Black's smoke from your bare hands." said another boy.

.

I looked at the picture. It was the same as ever. The letters with owls made us quickly go to our classes.

.

**X **

**.**

I couldn't sleep.

.

I can't sleep.

.

Head is too full.

.

Can't think straight.

.

I hate trying so hard.

.

Sometimes I like challenges but right at this moment wasn't a great time for me, for I quietly got up and decides to see if I would be caught by the teachers.

.

Stupid.

.

I know.

.

But I feel . . . really . . . restless.

.

I guess.

.

So this is how I, Hermione Granger, became more board than last year. And trying to see if I could get into trouble, by breaking the rules. Now that is a rare sight indeed.

.

I walked on the third floor, to stop in the middle of it, and said to the wall, "Pine fresh."

.

Instantly the door appeared and I opened it. I knew something was up. But that didn't explain the steamy bathroom. Why was it steamy? Did somebody forgotten to turn off the water? Or is somebody taking a bath?

.

Ugg! Raw image in my head. Get it out! Yuck. I looked into the steamy pool to see nobody in there. I quickly turned all the facets off. Once that was over. I looked into the water. Nothing but bubbles in my way.

.

THE ATTACK OF EVIL BUBLES!

.

RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

.

Just joking.

.

A boney tattooed hand shot out of the water, grabbing me and pulling me into the water. I choked, as I tried to regain breathe but soon stopped, as I stared at the person that grabbed me.

.

His photos looked older, but this? He looked like he is thirty not forty. How is _that_ possible? His hair looked shiny . . . like he just washed it. I quickly snapped out of it, and began to struggle. He wasn't smiling, nor was he was trying to get a better hold of me. Instead he did something completely off.

.

I resurfaced the water, as he did too.

.

"So." He said. "Where's the rat?"

.

I stared at him. This _can't_ be him. Is it me or does he now looks like he is twenty- nine? Sirius stared at me, like I was . . . lunch . . . or desert. I'm in big trouble, aren't I?

.

He came closer to me – trapping me against the side of the tube. Did he just _purr_? What is with him?

.

"What happened to your neck?" he asked out of the blue. I blinked. I heard that one more than one time.

.

"Is it that bad?" I narrowed my eyes as he shook his head.

.

"Not that much. I think it might be inflamed from the inside though." he said, as he gently touched the burning spot that doesn't die down but in fact makes it worse when I put ice on it.

.


End file.
